


Soul on fire灵魂之火

by StsFish



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Avenger Loki, Avengers Shenanigans, Domestic Fluff, Dragon Tony, Fluff and Crack, Happy Ending, Implied Prejudice, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Avengers, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Secret Identity, Soul Bond, Tony Feels, Tony-centric
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StsFish/pseuds/StsFish
Summary: 起初，尽管他的房间和客房起码隔了半栋楼，托尼仍无法对这群将长期在他身边的队友放下警惕。总之，无论如何，复仇者们只看到了托尼想让他们看到的东西。或者说他们只注意到那些。管他的。重点是托尼的秘密是安全的。





	Soul on fire灵魂之火

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soul on Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492243) by [Potrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/pseuds/Potrix). 



> 翻译：130  
> 校对：159

起初，尽管他的房间和客房起码隔了半栋楼，托尼仍无法对这群将长期在他身边的队友放下警惕。

并不是说他特别不喜欢他们或者说不相信他们是能交付后背的人，不相信正常情况下他们会集结在他身边。但是他们不会是第一群在发现托尼的真实种族后变得贪婪而野蛮的人。

例如，在托尼得知自己的亲生父亲是谁之前一直以来被他看作是父亲的那个人，曾经试图将他的心脏从胸膛中挖出来。这不是什么有趣的事情，更不是托尼这辈子会想要再体验一次的事情。

总之，无论如何，复仇者们只看到了托尼想让他们看到的东西。或者说他们只注意到那些。

管他的。

重点是托尼的秘密是安全的。

  
  
1.

“哥们，怎么了？”

托尼抬眼看向克林特，嘴里含着勺子发出一声疑惑的咕噜声。

“没事？”克林特追问，两条眉毛怀疑地扬起，充满了不信任的意味。

“啊，”托尼回答，然后清了清嗓子说道，“一切还好？”

克林特的嘴张开了：“还好？ _还好_ ？？”

“嗯？”

“我不能……”克林特摇头，慢慢地退出了厨房，“你疯了，斯塔克。”

托尼皱眉。他将手中的酱汁翻转过来看着后面的标签。

“卡罗莱纳死神被认为是世界上最辣的辣椒，平均的史克威尔单位1是一百五十万，其中最辣的能够达到两百万甚至以上。”

他耸了耸肩又吃了一勺。

2.

索尔突然再次出现，在复仇者的门口放下了一个更加柔和、几乎可以说是温顺的洛基。

没人对事态的发展感到开心，直到索尔解释说有个叫做令洛基恐惧得发抖的疯狂泰坦2，以及他是如何威胁他的兄弟带领齐塔瑞人入侵。而此时托尼甚至想要用类似于那种曾经用来控制巴顿和席尔维格的法术将大脑放空。

而现在，显然在阿萨神族去与另一个外星军队开战的时候，恶作剧之神迫切需要躲在一个安全的地方。

“我弟弟热切地渴望协助弥补他在你们的世界中造成的破坏，”索尔的声音低沉有力，脸上耀眼灿烂的笑容让人难以拒绝，“洛基会是一名极其优秀的魔法导师，他很愿意帮助你们这里的巫师——我注意到米德加德的普遍法术水平并不是很高，所以你们将会在这种安排上受益匪浅。”

在提到魔法的时候，洛基不动声色地转向托尼，头微微侧着，眼睛好奇地眯起来打量着他。

托尼露出了他最无辜的表情，洛基再一次转向别处。

3.

“没有任何镇静剂的痕迹，”布鲁斯看着托尼的血液测试结果，困惑地皱着眉说，“一点也没。”

托尼从布鲁斯的书桌上跳下来，笑容灿烂：“嗯，这很好，不是么？”

“这很奇怪，”布鲁斯摘下眼镜反驳道，用衣角把镜片擦干净，“那些东西强力到能再杀死一个人了。”

“我很幸运。”托尼耸肩，而看上去很怀疑的布鲁斯除了同意他的话没有别的选择。

4.

洛基在托尼的工作室里踱来踱去，脸上带着孩子气的兴奋表情。他刚刚证实了咒语能量运用同细胞呼吸之间的相似性，全息的显示屏上写满了他的结构严整的公式，围绕着他们两个旋转。

托尼看着，当洛基走得很近时他抓住他的胳膊把他转过来，将他拉过来给了他一个吻。

接着他们开始做爱，托尼趴在他的工作桌上，两个人都保持着衣衫整齐，而仅仅把裤子褪到膝盖处。

后来，托尼在他楼上的房间里坐在洛基身上自己动，直到他爽得叫出声。而洛基在他为睡了一个神而偷笑时打了一下他的肚子。

复联对他们关系的变化并不感到惊讶。毕竟他们几乎都有幸目睹了他们的感情升温的全过程。

5.

“ _托尼！_ ”史蒂夫在通讯器中大喊，他的脚步声回响在托尼耳边，“ _等等！_ ”

这次，洛基不在他身边，没法将自己这个蠢货传送到安全的地方，而托尼意识到他一旦走出盔甲就会遭到攻击。他想了想，还是退缩了，无济于事地瞪着他那条支离破碎的胳膊。

史蒂夫一路如同母鸟护着雏鸟一样带着托尼回到总部，几乎是将他拖到医生那儿去的。

进行完X光检查后，医生宣布最严重的伤情只是一根断骨，他说托尼是幸运的。在史蒂夫为他清洁并用纱布包扎了身上最严重的烧伤和割伤后，他被允许离开了。

接下来的一周，托尼独自一个人在马里布的别墅里度过，在得到休息和阳光的幌子下，他不必解释大部分火灾造成的伤害在第二天早上就消失了。

他的尺骨在三天后自己长了回来，但是为了避免引起怀疑，他尽职尽责地打着石膏和吊索整整六个星期。

6.

他的种族的信息素在全球范围内被认为是一种极其强力的催情剂，而且理由充分。如果这件事不会彻底出卖托尼的真实身份，那真是太棒了。

但这意味着他们必须独自面对信息素强度达到顶峰的时刻。

“新加坡的商业会议，”托尼在洛基走进卧室的时候解释，在将内衣扔进手提箱的同时带着歉意地耸了耸肩，“两天，最多三天。”

“一月一次的那个又来了？我相信这是俗话说的那个，”洛基拖着长调慢吞吞地说，托尼迅速抬起头来仔细观察神的表情，毫无恶意，表明他一定在算计着什么，绝不是无辜的。

托尼仍然让自己被粗暴地放在床上，呻吟着，在洛基温暖的双唇包裹下向他拱起背部。

“你会告诉我么？”洛基低语，脸颊抵着托尼的大腿，隔着他的裤子感受他高潮的余震。

托尼闭上眼睛，双唇扭曲成痛苦的微笑。

“没什么可说的。”

洛基一句话也没说，在出门时砰的一声摔上了门。

7.

娜塔莎眨巴着眼睛看着棍棒3的碎片，一手拿了一半，然后抬眼看向托尼，嘴一张一合但没发出任何声音。

“呃，嗯，”托尼转过脸去，尽管他知道娜塔莎是为数不多的几个完全免疫他废话的人之一，但他还是用他最妩媚的笑容朝着她抛了个媚眼。再说一次，他从来没有见过她这样，所以也许他有机会。“对不起你的小玩具。”

她眯起眼睛盯着他。靠。

“你介意解释一下这个么？”

“磨损？”托尼提供了一个回答，得到了一个眉毛高挑面色平淡的表情。这有点吓人。

“它是全新的。”

“制造缺陷？”

“不可能。”

“我那轻率的美貌软化了它温柔的核心，而且——”

“斯塔克！”

“好吧，我不知道！”托尼叹息，为了达到戏剧性的效果，他举起双手，“我从一个完美的角度踢了它一脚？施加于结构薄弱点的压力？不论你想让我说什么，这破事已经发生了。”

娜塔莎不赞同地皱起嘴，怒视了他一会儿，然后突然转过身走出了健身房。

“你欠我一个新的，”她转过头说，托尼也怒气冲冲的，因为他本来就是为大厦里所有东西买单的那个人。

忘恩负义，他们所有人。

8.

他和洛基往往自然而然地一炮泯恩仇，而这总是美妙的。这一次也不例外。

托尼将洛基的双腿搁在肩膀上，看着从神脸颊一直蔓延到胸膛的淡淡粉红色，然后俯身靠得更近，再一次意识到一个疯狂、荒谬、聪明的男人在他下面淫荡的呻吟着对他来说意味着多少。

他加快了冲刺速度，将洛基的臀部抬得更高，以便撞到那一点。他们的唇紧紧相贴，只在湿润火热的吻之间留下一点间隙，“洛基。”

“安东尼，”洛基的声音轻得像猫咪，在他高潮的时候指甲抓住托尼的背部划出深深的痕迹，“我爱你。”

托尼埋得很深，他的高潮在一阵令人眩晕的波涛中冲击着他。他的犬齿自动延长，在Loki的脖子和肩膀的交界处摆好姿势，他的脊椎弓起而刺痛，他需要这个，为了使他有理由——在被扼杀的呜咽声中，托尼拉回身子并试图快速而艰难的离开。

托尼震惊于自己如此的失控，但洛基却坚持道：“做到这一点，”他要求，倾斜着头，情感爆发出来，“咬我。”

“洛基，”托尼声音嘶哑，他摇着头，甚至开始歇斯底里、毫无笑意地笑起来， “我不能——你不——你什么也不知道——”

“智人龙，”洛基打断他，托尼闭上嘴的同时发出了能听到的噗噗声，“这不完全是中庭特有的种族，你的同族们广泛地分布在九界，其中有的地方崇拜并敬仰你们，但在有的地方人们恐惧并捕杀你们。”

“不行，”托尼找回了他的声音，“我不能——这个，契约，它是——它，嗯，是永久的。”

洛基笑了，给了托尼一个吻：“我知道。”

“意思是永远。”

“嗯。”

“直到我们中的一个死去。”

“我知道永远的定义，安东尼。”

“会有一千年那么久。对于我们任何一个来说。”

“这正是我所希望的。”

托尼咬了他。

9.

龙化的托尼简直就是个偏执狂，他指示贾维斯锁定顶层公寓，停止所有安全记录并在他完全变回去之前降低每个人见到他的几率。

他环绕着洛基，大部分在床上小部分在地板上，懒洋洋地舔过他留下的缓慢流血的伤口。当洛基在他左眼周围的小小的红色和金色的鳞片上抚摸时托尼发出心满意足的呼噜声。

“这种形态对你们种族的优势显而易见，”洛基最终沉思了一下，托尼抬起头，对着他疑惑地哼了一声，“不能说话，对于一个……”

托尼朝着他甩尾巴。

10.

托尼知道新契约意味着对其他与他的伴侣互动的人感到不安。然而，他并没有料到会这么强烈。  
  
所有这一切发生在史蒂夫把手放在洛基的肩膀上的那一刻，当时托尼正弯腰收拾桌子上的盘子，头部突然就开始变形。在托尼意识到发生了什么之前，他已经用四肢站立起来，俯视着他周围的朋友们，一边冲着他们咆哮，一边用一只翅膀的尖端将洛基推到自己身后。

克林特的大叫声打破了紧张的沉默：“告诉我你可以带客！”

娜塔莎深吸气，闭了一下眼睛，然后带着明显受到极大冲击开始发绿的布鲁斯走出房间。

“这解释了更多关于霍华德的东西，”在他找回自己之前，史蒂夫心不在焉地低声说着，用他那愚蠢诚恳的微笑给托尼打气，“你知道这不会改变任何事情的，对吧？你仍然是我们的队友和朋友，而且我们爱你，托尼。”他认真地宣布，又点点头肯定自己，拿了一叠盘子就从厨房里消失。

洛基不得不踮起脚尖，将唇印在他吻部的下方，这稍稍安抚了他。托尼仍然拒绝退让，并在接下来的时间里继续朝着离他们方圆五英里内的所有人咆哮。

但是像往常一样，没有人在乎他的装腔作势。

**Author's Note:**

> 1：辣度单位  
> 2：灭霸  
> 3：原文是bō，日文棒的罗马音


End file.
